


Ohne Mistelzweig

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Weihnachtsfeier im Polizeipräsidium. Dieses Jahr ohne Mistelzweige. Es kann also nichts schiefgehen. Oder doch?
7. Türchen des  Livejournal- Tatort- und Polizeirufadventskalenders 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bisschen konstruiert, fürchte ich. Dabei ist eine Dialogpartie nicht einmal frei erfunden, sondern hat sich in ähnlicher Form im "echten Leben" zugetragen.

„Küss-en! Küss-en! Küss-en!“, skandierten die Kollegen im Chor. Thiel seufzte. Da hatte Boerne ihnen ja was eingebrockt.

Dabei hatte der Abend so harmlos angefangen. Er hatte sich dieses Mal sogar gefreut auf die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier im Präsidium, was vielleicht auch damit zusammenhing, dass er Boerne eingeladen hatte, mitzukommen. Das hätte der zwar wahrscheinlich auch von selbst getan, aber in diesem Fall hätte Thiel ja nicht gewusst, ob der Andere dann tatsächlich auch auftauchte. Und Thiel hatte Boerne nun mal gerne dabei.

Ein weiterer Pluspunkt im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr war, dass er Nadeshda die Mistelzweige hatte ausreden können. Mistelzweige hasste er wie die Pest. Das war doch nur wieder eine dieser Gelegenheiten, die Leute – und mit Vorliebe natürlich die Vorgesetzten – lächerlich zu machen, indem man einen dazu brachte, jemand zu küssen, den man gar nicht küssen wollte. Oder nur allzu gerne, aber doch nicht vor zwanzig johlenden Kollegen.

Und jetzt war er doch noch genau in diese Situation hineingeraten.

Schuld war eigentlich Meier II. Eine kleine Runde von Präsidiumskollegen plus Boerne hatte sich um einen der Stehtische zusammengefunden. Glühwein gab es natürlich und auch die Lebkuchen auf dem Teller in der Tischmitte wurden schnell weniger. Das Gespräch drehte sich um die zwei neuen Streifenpolizisten, die von irgendjemandem innerhalb weniger Tage den Spitznamen „Dick und Dünn“ verpasst bekommen hatten, weil der einerseits rein physisch passte und andererseits die beiden absolut unzertrennlich waren.

Nadeshda hatte anschaulich geschildert, wie die zwei von dem Namen erfahren hatten und herzlich darüber gelacht hatten. Sie war eine gute Erzählerin, stellte Thiel fest: eine, die ihre Pausen richtig setzte, ihre Worte mit Gesten untermalte und auch den leichten osteuropäischen Akzent der beiden gut nachmachen konnte.

„Igor hat dann zum Schluss noch gesagt: ‚Wenn ich jetzt mal das mit der Diät durchzieh‘, dann muss Alex aber sofort zunehmen, sonst passt ja der Name nicht mehr!‘“

Grinsen am Tisch und zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Dann allerdings meinte Meier II: 

„Sagen Sie mal Nadeshda, was anderes. Verstehen Sie mich mal nicht falsch, aber können Sie mir erklären, was das immer soll mit den Abschiedsküssen bei den beiden? Die sind doch gar nicht… also macht man das in Russland so oder was?“

Thiel war das auch schon aufgefallen. Aber das war schließlich deren Privatsache. Und wenn Meier II schon so neugierig war, dann könnte der sich ja wohl auch trauen, die zwei selber zu fragen.

Nadeshda grinste nur.

„Tja, andere Länder, andere Sitten.“

Meier II konnte es aber nicht gut sein lassen.

„Naja, ist doch aber schon komisch, find ich. Also ich würde meine Kollegen ja nicht zum Abschied auf den Mund küssen wollen.“

Jetzt schaltete sich Boerne neben ihm ein. Er klang ein wenig angefressen. Meier IIs doch gerne ziemlich blöde Bemerkungen vertrug er immer gar nicht.

„Na, das müssen Sie doch auch nicht. Es zwingt Sie ja keiner dazu. Sie können ruhig bei Ihrer prüden Einstellung bleiben.“

Das konnte Meier II nun wieder nicht kommentarlos schlucken.

„Prüde? Na danke auch, Herr Professor. Sie hätten also kein Problem damit, einen guten Freund, sagen wir Herrn Thiel hier“, und Meier II grinste frech, „einfach so auf den Mund zu küssen?“

Wie bitte? Was sollte denn das jetzt?

Boerne plusterte sich ein wenig auf, schien aber Blickkontakt mit Thiel lieber zu vermeiden, als er antwortete:

„Aber natürlich nicht. Ist doch nichts dabei“.

Autsch. „Nichts dabei“? Na ja, konnte Boerne schließlich nicht wissen, dass es Thiel da anders ging. Für ihn wäre sehr wohl etwas dabei, wenn Boerne ihn küssen würde.  
Er war so geplättet von dieser dahingesagten Bemerkung, dass ihm leider nichts einfiel, mit dem er das Gespräch unterbrechen könnte. Was allerdings dringend nötig gewesen wäre.  
Das ging schließlich gerade in eine sehr gefährliche Richtung. Und eine kleine Menschentraube, die den Schlagabtausch begeistert verfolgte, hatte sich auch schon um ihren Tisch gebildet.

„Auch mit Zunge?“, fragte da schon ein anderer Kollege, offensichtlich ermutigt durch Meier IIs Frechheit.

Boerne zog indigniert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Die Rede war doch von einem russischen Bruderkuss mit Herrn Thiel, nicht von wilder Rumknutscherei.“

Jetzt wurde Thiel auch noch rot. Feuerrot wahrscheinlich, er spürte es genau. Boerne, der mit in Richtung Haaransatz gehenden Augenbrauen von „wilder Rumknutscherei“ sprach, das war einfach zu viel.

„Also das will ich sehen. Den Bruderkuss, meine ich“, ließ sich da eine rauchige Stimme links hinter Thiel vernehmen.

Frau Klemm. Diese Verräterin.

Das war der letzte Auslöser gewesen, den es noch gebraucht hatte, und der dazu geführt hatte, dass seine schadenfroh grinsenden Kollegen ihn jetzt im Chor zu einem Kuss mit Boerne aufforderten.

Der warf ihm einen unsicher fragenden geht-das-für-Sie-in-Ordnung-aber-anders-kommen-wir-hier-sowieso-nicht-mehr-raus-Blick zu. Thiel seufzte. Er versuchte, mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck ein „das hätten Sie sich ruhig früher überlegen können“ zurückzuschicken, was ihm wohl auch gelang. Boerne sah für seine Verhältnisse ganz schön schuldbewusst aus.

_Wenn du wüsstest, dass mein Problem an der Sache nicht der Kuss, sondern das ungebetene Publikum ist _, dachte Thiel. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und nickte leicht. Boernes Augenbrauen waren schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben. Hatte der etwa wirklich gedacht, Thiel würde versuchen zu kneifen?__

Jetzt legte ihm Boerne eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich leicht vor, was von Kollegenseite natürlich sofort mit Pfiffen quittiert wurde. Und dann war ihm das alles egal, denn er spürte Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Kurz und fest. 

Viel zu kurz eigentlich. Schon waren die Lippen wieder weg und Thiel riss die Augen auf, als er merkte, dass er die ganz automatisch zugemacht hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit, irgendwie zu steuern, was sein Blick jetzt sagte. Etwas musste Thiel jedenfalls anzusehen sein von dem Tumult, der sich in seinem Inneren abspielte, denn Boernes leicht aufgesetztes, überhebliches Lächeln, das wohl an die Adresse der Zuschauer sagen sollte _Seht ihr das jetzt, dass da nichts dabei ist? _, entglitt ihm kurz aber heftig. In Sekundenbruchteilen jedoch hatte der Andere sich wieder in der Gewalt. Die lächelnde Maske saß fest, als Boerne in die Runde blickte und meinte:__

__„So, sind Sie jetzt dann zufrieden und lassen uns in Ruhe dem Glühwein zusprechen?“_ _

__Das gab Thiel Zeit, sich wieder einigermaßen zu fangen, auch wenn in seinem Kopf jetzt in einer panischen Schleife die Frage ablief, was Boerne wohl gerade in seinen Augen gelesen haben mochte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Glühwein, um niemanden direkt ansehen zu müssen und schaffte es sogar, über das Gemurmel der sich wieder im Raum verteilenden Kollegen Frau Klemm zuzuzischen:_ _

__„Das werden Sie mir aber büßen, das versprech‘ ich Ihnen.“_ _

__Frau Klemm hob nur unbeeindruckt und wie zum Gruß ihre Glühweintasse und machte sich auf den Weg zum Plätzchenbuffet._ _

__Und dann war die Show vorbei. Am Tisch zurück blieben nur Boerne und Nadeshda. Meier II und die anderen Anstifter hatten sich mit dem Rest der Menge verdrückt._ _

__Nadeshda blickte ein wenig verlegen zwischen ihm und Boerne hin und her._ _

__„Ich hol mir dann mal noch ‘nen Glühwein. Soll ich Ihnen welchen mitbringen?“_ _

__Nachdem sie beide stumm die Köpfe geschüttelt hatten, war dann auch sie weg. Thiel bezweifelte stark, dass sie gleich wiederkommen würde._ _

__Boerne räusperte sich, ohne ihn dabei direkt anzusehen. Auch Thiel riskierte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gegenüber, bevor er wieder in seine inzwischen leere Tasse starrte. Hätte er Nadeshdas Angebot doch annehmen sollen._ _

__„Also Thiel, das… es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht…“_ _

__„Lassen Se stecken, Boerne.“_ _

__„Nein.“_ _

__Boerne sagte es leise, aber bestimmt. Thiel tat weiterhin so, als wäre der Bodensatz seiner Tasse ungemein faszinierend, warf aber zwischendurch nochmal einen verstohlenen Blick auf Boerne, sodass er mitbekam, wie der Andere kurz die Augen schloss und tief Luft holte, bevor er weitersprach, den Blick nun wieder auf Thiel gerichtet._ _

__„Ich hätte es gar nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Aber ich dachte mir, das wird wohl meine einzige Gelegenheit sein. Und da habe ich Meier dann eben absichtlich weiterprovoziert.“_ _

__Thiels Kopf ruckte hoch._ _

__„Wie… die einzige Gelegenheit…?“_ _

__Er kriegte keinen ganzen Satz raus. Boerne schien das Problem nicht zu haben. Der lächelte nur ein wenig schief, sah sich verstohlen um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe stand (was nicht der Fall war, es hielten wohl jetzt alle erst mal Sicherheitsabstand) und dann sagte er es. Einfach so._ _

__„Ich wollte dich halt so gerne küssen.“_ _

__Thiel sog scharf die Luft ein und schickte Boerne wieder einen Blick. Wo der die doch so gut lesen konnte._ _

__Boernes Lächeln wurde breiter._ _

__„Was meinen Sie… was meinst du, was das wohl für Gerüchte auslösen wird, falls wir jetzt zu zweit hier verschwinden?“, fragte er Thiel._ _

__Thiel fand endlich die Sprache wieder und gab grinsend zurück:_ _

__„Is‘ mir sowas von egal.“_ _

__„Na dann, worauf warten wir noch?“_ _

__Boerne griff nach seiner Hand – was Thiels Herz prompt mit einem kleinen Hüpfer quittierte – und zog ihn mit sich._ _

__Beim Rausgehen zwinkerte Thiel Meier II zu._ _

__Dem stand gerade gefährlich der Mund offen._ _

__Geschah ihm nur recht._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Meier IIs Bemerkungen basieren auf einem vor einiger Zeit unfreiwillig mitgehörten und für diese Geschichte noch deutlich abgemilderten Gespräch.
> 
> Wenn man sich schon so Zeug anhören muss, dann kann man es als Fanfiction-Autorin ja wenigstens in einer Geschichte verarbeiten ;-)


End file.
